Merge
by Sloan2805
Summary: Imagine the past is hidden in the present. Caleb Crossly and Sloan Mason are about to find the ghosts of their pasts, hidden in their present. The legacy of those who came before them, still lives...but so do their mistakes.


Looking at her hurt. The locks of gold that Marion once envied, now a pale, yellow ghost of a once vibrant beauty. She's thinner, paler. To everyone noble in the glass ballroom, she was a perfect diplomat. Although Marion had always been able to see through her masks, after all, they were once hers.

As she stared toward the iron and steel alter, swirls of shimmering blue and red clouded her vision. The ballroom was a picture of elegance, with its emerald chandeliers and glass floors and ceiling, all surrounded by red and black curtains encaging the souls inside. She watched from the balcony as the doll-like child she once knew danced with the devil himself, and Marion knew there was no hope left. "Christopher," she said, her voice a hoarse sound against the melodious tune of the waltz. "It's over."

Christopher emerged from the shadows, his black hair unruly and his eyes a grave hollowness. the bags were visible in the truthful light of the glass dungeon. She had them too, black and ugly, reminders of the punishment of their choices. Sleep, Marion thought, what a distant memory. "Am I within my rights, to say, I told you so?" he asked flatly. "Forgive me for having faith in my blood." "Mare," Christopher placed his hand on her shoulder, and she leaned into his embrace. "Look at them, their acting as if every is as it was, like there isn't a war raging on beyond these glass walls." Marion heard the ache in her voice, no, she heard the longing ache. The longing to be like them. Dresses in gowns and suits of velvet, dancing to the tune of Beethoven, oblivious to the screams from outside. The cries for help, the sound of war. No, they weren't oblivious, they knew, they just chose not to care. She could have chosen too. This was once her life, the life of glamour and jewels, but could she ever have made that choice? The choice to stay in this world? Beautiful but...meaningless. No. She made her choice.

"We have to go Chris. Now," Marion stated. Her will getting stronger she said, "They refuse to believe that their perfect world isnt so perfect. People are dying out there Chris, and I won't let either of my children be one of them. They're not going to die for the mistakes of other." "Agreed," he said. He took his wife's hand and led her down the spiral staircase. Both were maters of escape at this point, they were so used to hiding in the shadows that was now all they knew. They marched in the dark until they came to their hideout in the White Forest, just on the border of Sylos. Marion's heart beat faster that never before, she would protect them, but first she had to make a deal. A deal she once said she'd rather die than make. But it wasnt about her and Christ anymore.

The boy and girl opened the door to the cottage together. Christ took his daughter in his arms, and moved her midnight, black locks from her face. His son's hand in his, and Marion knew this was the hardest thing she would ever have to do. They would ever have to do. "Where are we going, dad?" the boy asked. The boy was his mother's son, his chocolate brown hair and eyes were hers, along with his never ending curiosity. "We're going somewhere mom and dad dont wanna go," the little girl was blunt. Her beauty matched her mind's power. There were no more words spoken until they reached the court. The guard didnt question them as they entered, they knew who they were, and there was only one reason they would be there. Marion watched as they stared at them and she wished she knew it would come to this.

"Welcome." The voice was hard, without feeling, it fit the king. "Let's just skip formalities. You caused a lot of damage to my court, ...and i cannot wait to hear you beg me, to reinstate the deal." The court was filled with officials, servants, and soldiers. The king was dressed in his army uniform. His generals badge gleaming and his stance was proud. Anyone would mistake him for a soldier. He was far from one, a politician, schemer, deciever, without a fighting bone in his body. His hollow, rigid face and cold, blue eyes fit the exterior, portrayed kind. But not the interior. Marion balled her hands into fists as Chist put the girl on the floor to stand. He stepped forward, "Your majesty we accept the terms of the deal. No negotiations." The court looked to Marion as the family stood in the middle of the room at the throne of the Grey King. "Release the humans, let us speak to them. Then we pledge."

Quinten and Hank emegered from the corner, cuffed, bruised and worn for wear. It wasn't a sight Marion could bear without letting a tear slip, the sight of the people that helped her and Chris, the sight of her friends who believed enough in her love to end up here. Christopher's gaze found hers. the question was evident. Did we really cause this? The family ran towards the two men, the children uncuff them as Chris and Marion lifted them to stand. "Why are you two back here!?" Hank shouted. The anger evident on both men's faces. "We're taking the deal. We-" Chris said the pain in his voice bruised Marion's will. "We trust you both." She searched the eyes of her two friends, and through her gaze everything was said. Hank nodded his head in defeat and Quintein looked dumbstruck. Both men grabbed the hands of the boy and girl and watched as their friends made a deal to the Grey King. Christopher with a solemn look on his face pledged first. "I, Christopher Cadman, pledge my life in service to the Sylos war." The King shook his head and beckoned for him to continue. When Chris said nothing he surged forward and spoke. "And I will fight with and for my blood, for Sylos." Now Marion saw his resolve break. She wanted so badly to reach out to him. "For Sylos." Christopher knew the enormity of what he said. That's why he look to looked to Marion and the brokenness in his eyes became real.

It was her turn. The King looked amused, and Marion would have given anything to slap the smile off his face. Sooner than she knew it she felt the poisonous words touch her tongue. "I pledge my life to the Sylos war, and I will fight with and for my blood. For Aryan." Her mouth burned, but she refused to show her pain. Not in front of the King. Pledges to the people of Theia were sacred. It was over. Christopher's gaze found hers admist the king's laughter. Now the world was as it should have been. They were enemies.


End file.
